


Last Laugh

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Cussing, Depressing, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Johanna writes a letter to Snow.





	Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters. 
> 
> BTW there's a ton of cussing in this.

Dear Asshole, 

Fuck you. That’s right. Fuck. You. You’ve been dead for over a year and it’s been the best damn year of my life. I can finally breathe. I can finally live. 

I don’t stay up all night wondering if there’s cameras and microphones in my home. Home is now a safe place. It’s my safe place with Annie and her son. Her son that doesn’t have a son because of you. 

I sometimes feel like throwing up when I realize that you lived longer than Finnick. Prim. And so many more better people. Which includes my family that you killed so easily. 

I hope you burn in fucking hell. 

-Johanna 

P.S. You were wrong. I got the last laugh bitch.


End file.
